A typical camera captures an image of a subject, forms the captured image as image data, and records the image data in a proper file form. Therefore, when a hand-trembling of a photographer or wobble caused by surrounding vibrations is directly reflected in the photographed image, a degradation of the image quality, such as image spreading or blurring, occurs.
A technique for improving the performance of the camera lens module includes a hand-trembling correction technology. The hand-trembling correction technology compensates for the wobble of a subject's phase according to the vibration of a body, such as a hand-trembling of a user, during photographing. The hand-trembling correction, for example, is possible by detecting a vibration applied to a device through a plurality of angular speed sensors mounted on an electronic device, such as a camera, and moving a lens or an image sensor according to an angular speed and a direction of a detected vibration.
Recently, various image stabilization technologies that automatically correct camera shake have been developed. For example, a scheme which fixes an image formation position on an image sensor may be considered by drive-controlling an optical lens as much as the appropriate amount of movement corresponding to the shaking of a camera. At this time, in order to drive the optical lens, a voice coil motor (VCM) actuator using electromagnetic interaction between a magnet and a driving coil may be applied.